


柏林墙的另一边

by blancheriley



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancheriley/pseuds/blancheriley
Summary: 冷战AU，西德间谍史蒂夫·罗杰斯/前苏联杀手詹姆斯·巴恩斯，一发完





	柏林墙的另一边

他已经在酒馆坐了三个小时。

这个时间聚集在酒馆的几乎是逃课出来的学生、自由职业者和无业游民。工人要等到五点之后才来。他埋头喝酒，每次只抿一小口，手上拿着一份《农民时代》，仔细听着人群的闲谈。

那个男人还没有来。

在东柏林，青年人会冒着被捕的风险去酒馆跳官方禁止的恰恰舞。史蒂夫抬起头，几个学生向内室探去，是歌手来了，但场地还在布置。一阵喧闹之后，沉默降临了，他们鲜活的面孔又重新变得克制。四周的环境反客为主，他们成了反射酒馆灯光的大理石雕塑。

突然，他在凝固的脸庞中看到了一直等待的那张脸。五月了，巴恩斯还穿着厚厚的夹克，下身穿着卡其布工裤，他显然刚从工地回来，裤脚上还残留着干涸的水泥污渍。他来到吧台，用德语点了一杯伏特加。他现在只是东柏林一名普通的建筑工人。

他看过巴恩斯参军时的照片，那是一张两寸的军装照，他的军帽斜斜地戴在头上，一双灰绿色的眼睛向远方凝望。和这张照片一同递交给史蒂夫的是一份秘密档案和两个命令：套出詹姆斯·巴恩斯在苏联的经历，然后杀死他，伪造成是苏联人销毁自己的罪证。这作为“冷战伟大计划的一部分”被交给了他：史蒂夫·罗杰斯，神盾局西德分局的间谍之一。“十年，十四起暗杀，简直是撒旦再世”，他的上司对他调侃，他接过档案，将它夹在画夹里。他的伪造身份是插画师，他讨厌这样，把爱好变成伪装，但为了美国，他想，于是一切又变得可以忍受了。

他的上司错了，巴恩斯并不像撒旦。从靠近吧台以来，他一直盯着酒馆靠街的那扇小窗。街上有人欢笑着在窗边停留，挡住了阳光，他就把目光移开，似乎被什么刺痛了，小心而困惑地转向面前的杯子。他的头发很久没有剪过，乱乱地搭在他的肩膀上，那使他看上去有点憔悴。

内室传来了低沉的女声，用德语唱着：“他们相信这只鸽子里，是她坚定不移的灵魂……”人群开始推搡着向内室聚集，很快人就走光了，外室只留下他和巴恩斯两个人。

“你不去跳舞吗？”史蒂夫走向吧台，向侍女点了两杯伏特加。

“你呢？”巴恩斯的声音很轻，像是落下一粒灰尘。史蒂夫看着昏暗的灯光，灰尘伴着音乐在灯罩里做着游戏。

“我不擅长，”史蒂夫说，他推了一下，用适当的力度让杯子从吧台这端滑向巴恩斯，“这杯我请。”

巴基依旧低着头，没有接过杯子。

“一字型蝴蝶结，非常有趣，”史蒂夫望着巴基的靴子，“你在军队服役过。”见巴恩斯没吭声，史蒂夫又抿了一口酒，“我做过战地摄影师，你可以叫我——”

见鬼，史蒂夫感觉自己的后背被什么人重重踢了一下，一个魁梧的男人抱着穿白裙子的女人从内室跑出来，史蒂夫打量着她，她想必就是歌手了。“抱歉，”打扮得像玛丽莲·梦露的女人笑着蜷起不安分的双腿，把手中的鲜花扔给史蒂夫，冲抱着她的男人抱怨，“再跑快些呀！”又有更多人跑了出来，一部分人撑着桌子翻过去，还醉着的则被椅子绊得东倒西歪。两名警察在后面揪住试图逃走的人，用警棍抽他们的背。戴贝雷帽的女学生夺过史蒂夫手中的杯子，把酒泼在警察脸上，他正要挥棍子，史蒂夫截住了他的手腕，脚悄悄挪了个方向，把他绊倒在地，女学生冲史蒂夫扬了扬帽子。“金发骑士，”她用笨拙的英语喊道，“上帝保佑你，和你的蓝眼睛！”接着，她像从倒扣的篮子里挣脱的小鸟一样欢悦地消失在门口。

他这才意识到巴恩斯也消失了。吧台上立着一只空杯，另一只杯子的酒没有动过，下面压着两张皱巴巴的一马克。

好吧，史蒂夫想，这不是最坏的开始，至少他得到了一束花，不是吗。他冲着被抛弃的玫瑰苦笑了一下，“好了，今天可够我们受了，现在我带你回家吧”，他轻轻说，拾起花朝事先租下的位于巴恩斯隔壁的房间走去。巴恩斯住在一栋赫鲁晓夫式小楼里，距离酒馆只有不到一里路，巴恩斯不一定是趁乱摆脱他，也许是为了躲避警察。他猜想巴恩斯没有居住证明，两年了，他在东柏林过着隐居的生活，这让他接近巴恩斯的难度更大了。

他回到房间，这栋楼并不老旧，但墙壁很薄，地板也不太结实，他不费力就能听见巴恩斯走动的声响。根据房间的设计，他相信巴恩斯是去了浴室，他听见一阵放水声，接着是衣物落在瓷砖上的响动。他坐在浴室外的地上开始画画。

三个小时，巴恩斯一直在浴室里一动没动。史蒂夫想，水一定很冷了，巴恩斯会不会出了事。也许他终于想到自杀谢罪了。该死的，他猛地从地上站起来，抓了用来削铅笔的手术刀就向巴恩斯的房间走去。

等他走到巴恩斯门前，他才想到这可能是个陷阱，但太迟了，巴恩斯一定已经听见了他的脚步声，他如何出门，又如何在巴恩斯门前停留。他必须继续。

“有人吗？”门没有锁，该死。他推开老旧的木门，有只肥肥的白猫蹭过他的脚踝，跟着他进了门。

浴室的门没有关。他先是看见了巴恩斯那双灰绿色的眼睛，接着，他看见了清澈水面下藏着的那把漆黑的枪。

巴恩斯从浴缸中站起来，他全身赤裸，水从他匀称的胴体上滑下来。他扣开了枪的保险栓。白猫走到他脚边，用毛茸茸的脸蹭他的脚踝，他皱了一下眉头。

“卸下你的武器。”巴恩斯举枪对准了史蒂夫的头。

“别紧张，我是来给你一个东西的。”

“把上衣口袋翻出来。”

“只是手术刀，刚才我在用它削铅笔，”史蒂夫说，“还有一张画——”

“都丢在地上，靠墙站着，手背到头上。”

史蒂夫照做了。

巴恩斯走出浴室，把手术刀随手扔到沙发底下，又用湿漉漉的左手粗暴地抖开那张纸。

纸上是他自己，站在酒馆的小窗下，神色哀伤地凝视着阳光。

“我想应该把它给你，”史蒂夫很庆幸巴恩斯没有把它撕烂，他只是用金属臂轻轻捻着那张画，看上去有些困惑，史蒂夫忍不住把目光顺着手臂向上看，他看到了苏联的红星标志，然后是和肩膀接驳的地方，一圈丑陋的疤痕环绕着麦色肌肤，他问：“疼吗？”

“什么？”

“你的肩膀，”史蒂夫说，“抱歉，如果你不想谈。”

“你的名字。”巴恩斯吞咽了一下。

“杰克，杰克·斯坦纳。”史蒂夫又问，“你不冷吗？”

这男人有什么毛病，巴恩斯纳闷。

“拜托别伤害我，我不会告诉警察的，也不会告诉任何人，毕竟是我先闯进你家的，”史蒂夫假装急促地说，他看着巴恩斯靠近他，一只手用枪抵着他的太阳穴，另一只手在摸他的裤子，他可以闻见巴恩斯身上淡淡的肥皂香，“先生，你真的打算这样搜查我吗？”

巴恩斯愣了一下，跑去拉了上窗帘。史蒂夫翻了个不明显的白眼，我根本不是这个意思，他有点想笑。

“你不要浴衣或者一张毯子？”

巴恩斯盯着他看了看，拾起沙发上的裤子，“你是来干什么的？”

“我说了，我来给你这张画，对，就是你狠狠抖了几下的这张破纸。”史蒂夫苦笑了一下，它看上去像是刚从水里捞上来的。

巴恩斯露出了——史蒂夫相信那是——愧疚的表情，“抱歉，我不知道，我以为你是便衣警察或者别的什么人。”

“我是插画师，来这里旅行的，”史蒂夫舒了一口气，“我看到那些警察了，他们确实挺吓人的，但因为他们，我得到了一束玫瑰。”

“一束玫瑰？”

“那个女歌手给的，她先踹了我一脚，然后给我赔礼道歉，还有一个女学生，她把我的酒拿去当攻击警察的武器，你也是，你——你们这边都习惯先干事再道歉？”史蒂夫笑了。

巴恩斯沉默了，显然没理解史蒂夫的玩笑，他试图展平那张纸。

“嘿，没关系的，我可以再画一张给你。”

听了这句话，巴恩斯才抬起头来。那只白猫跳上了桌子，想用爪子抓那张画，被巴恩斯抽走了，这次他用的是右手。

“我还不知道你的名字。”史蒂夫说。

“巴基。”巴基吐出了短促的两个音节。

“只是巴基？”史蒂夫笑了，“巴基”严格上并不能算是一个名字，他想，但这真的很符合巴恩斯的风格，“好吧，我会在画上写上‘给巴基’的。”

巴基最终放走了他，应该说，是他主动“逃”走了，史蒂夫想，他不确定自己是否获得了巴基的信任，但巴基似乎很喜欢他的“礼物”，那也许是他隐居以来收到的第一份礼物。明天是周日，巴基不用上班，他决定明天再去确认一次。

“打扰，我可以要回手术刀吗？”第二天一早，他敲了敲那扇并没有上锁的老旧木门，他注意到门上的玻璃被糊了几层报纸。

“天啊，对不起，我马上给你。”巴基把门打开一条缝，示意他等一下。

“谢了。”

“所以，”巴基又谨慎地把史蒂夫打量了一遍，但这次他的目光收敛了，变得合乎礼仪，这在史蒂夫看来称得上是了不起的退让了，“你真的是插画师？”

“当然，想看我的画吗？你可以来我这边，我就住在隔壁，或者我拿给你，”史蒂夫说，看着巴基踌躇的样子，他笑了，“我马上回来。”

“这里有什么值得画的吗？”巴基看着史蒂夫把画夹里的画取出来。

“太多了，”史蒂夫递给巴基一张画，“你看这张，是我昨天在对街看到的，卖气球的老人和一对兄妹，哥哥把没拆包装纸的糖果拿去和老人换红气球。”他又拿出下面一张，“我前几天还看到一辆马戏团的拖车，我相信他们是来表演的。你瞧，一个女孩在摆弄她的道具翅膀，她把翅膀挂在弹吉他的青年男子背上，并大声宣称：现在你也是一个天使了。”

他们第一次平心下来共处一室是因为史蒂夫的那些画，它们深深吸引了巴基，史蒂夫通过他的眼睛，注视到了巴基两年以来忽视的，或者说不敢去注视的生活。他们花了一下午来看画，直到两个人的肚子都有点饿了，他们才告别，回到自己的房间里。

五月的东柏林已经入夏，阳光看上去却是冷的。面孔不详的人群自顾自行走，偶尔在棕榈树下歇脚。总有住在柏林墙附近的人向对面眺望，他们的谈论永远无疾而终，永远停留在墙角下，就连树叶都可以凭借风越过围墙，人没有这种运气。

史蒂夫在巴基去建筑工地时，爱背着画具四处闲逛，搜集任何有价值的情报。当他回到小楼而又恰好是晴天，他就在阳台摆好画架，趁着阳光画画。他发觉巴基阳台的门也被糊上了厚厚的报纸，难怪他的屋子不怎么明亮。

两个星期之后，他看见那扇门打开了一条窄窄的缝，但他掩饰住自己的情绪，装作没有看见，继续勾勒远方的建筑，他不想再贸然接近巴基。史蒂夫转而把注意力放在楼下传来的交谈声、远处工地的隆隆声、以及施普雷河水波的缓缓声响。几个醉醺醺的工人从小楼下搭着肩走过，唱着《从废墟中崛起》，这些声音都混在一起，在他脑海中形成了无休无止的协奏曲。他突然意识到自己已经很久没有注意过生活中细小的东西，他总是在执行任务，从奥地利到古巴，从南半球到北半球，他也很少画画了，但现在不一样，和这个将要被自己杀死的目标在一起的生活却成了他一生中最安稳的生活。

有一次，他不小心打翻了水筒，抬头就听见门匆忙合上的声音。后来，他干脆直接把写着“你应该多晒晒太阳”的纸团扔过去，第二天他看见阳台上多了个黄色纸团，大概是巴基从街上派发的传单撕下的一角，上面写着：你应该试着别被颜料弄得一团糟。

夜晚，他总能听见音乐从薄薄的墙壁传到自己卧室，永远是一张俄语唱片，永远是沙哑的女声，他只能听懂一句“我渴望”，但她在渴望什么，或许将是一个永恒的谜团。这张唱片已经很老了，因为它老是跳针，跳得让史蒂夫心烦，但当这种声音成为习惯，史蒂夫惊讶地发现自己竟有些离不开它了。

当巴基不知多少次把小纸团扔到自己脚边后，史蒂夫忍不住了。

“等等，”在巴基又一次打算把头缩回门里时，史蒂夫急促地说：“我们可以不这么费劲。”

巴基用手抵着门，他的脸遮住了一半，但一只灰绿色的眼睛凝视着史蒂夫，在好奇他会说些什么。

“我又画了一些画，我想邀请你来家里看看，不看画也行，就只是来喝杯咖啡，好吗？”

半晌，巴基说：“看画。”

史蒂夫笑了，他从小板凳上站起来，把水筒和画架搬回房里，去给巴基开门。

“你喜欢到处游历吗？”巴基拿起一张画着冰川的纸，史蒂夫解释说这不是东柏林，是他之前去过的阿拉斯加。

“对，也许这种劲头早就埋在我的骨子里了，我没办法停下。你喜欢旅游吗？”

巴基摇了摇头：“我想我更喜欢这里。”

“我听说这一带治安不太好，你不锁门没关系吗？”

“我怕她来发现门锁了，在门外冻着。通常我就在门缝里夹一张纸，这样她轻轻一推就开了。”

“她？”

“那只猫，她总是在饿肚子或者天冷的时候来。”

“我看出来了，你很关心她，那你自己呢，你不担心有小偷或者便衣警察？”

“你也可以看出来，那是一扇可有可无的烂门。”

史蒂夫笑了，他从画中拿出那张要送给巴基的画，“我写了‘给巴基’，看，在右下角，那天你在酒馆看起来非常虔诚，像在祷告，我没忍住就画了。”

“我早就不信上帝了，我看不见它，但那扇小窗，还有从窗外透来的光是我能看见的，不知道为什么，那让我觉得非常踏实。”巴基想起了史蒂夫的金发，它和太阳十分相似，他总忍不住去注视。他的生命中不常有这样的亮色。

他看着史蒂夫的手，那是一双细长而有力的手，小拇指关节到肘部都蹭上了铅，还没来得及清洗。巴基不怀疑这双手可以无所畏惧地创造美和奇迹，可以抓住任何他想抓住的东西。

“想喝点什么吗？”史蒂夫问。

“牛奶，谢谢。”

史蒂夫给巴基热了一杯牛奶，巴基接过杯子，史蒂夫察觉到他还戴着手套。

“你可以摘掉手套，”史蒂夫碰碰那只皮质手套，“至少在我面前你不用伪装。”

巴基摇了摇头。

“巴基，碰我的脸，像这样。”史蒂夫坐下来，把手伸进巴基垂在前面的头发，当他的指腹碰到巴基的脸时，他发觉男人在发抖。

巴基犹疑地伸出右手碰上史蒂夫的脸，他触碰到他鬓角的金发，它们很柔软，被太阳晒出了一点温度，他只轻轻碰了一下。

“好，现在用左手。”

“不行。”巴基的胸腔开始起伏，他喘息着把右手缩了回去。

“你不会伤到我的，”史蒂夫说，“你没有伤到那只猫，不是吗？”

“你不明白，我很——危险，报纸上说，我伤过很多人。”

“去他妈的报纸，”史蒂夫凝视着巴基的眼睛，“碰我的脸。”

过了很久，当史蒂夫几乎要放弃的时候，巴基缓缓地伸出了那只金属臂，它仍旧被手套包裹着，发出细小的嗡鸣。当它碰到史蒂夫的脸颊时，史蒂夫没有任何冰凉的触感。“你看，是不是没事？”史蒂夫闭上眼把脸埋进巴基的手里。当巴基把手收回去时，史蒂夫握住他冰冷的手腕，他抬起蓝眼睛看着巴基，然后亲吻了他颤抖的手心。

当天晚上，巴基做了一个噩梦。他梦见一些模糊的面孔，还有血，他淹没在深红的血里，他在梦里呻吟，绝望地捕捉着空气。

“巴基？”

有什么人闯进了他的卧室。他坐起身，掐住了来者的脖子，把他按倒在床上。

“巴基，是我——”史蒂夫大口喘息着，他用了一点力度捶他的小腹，让巴基感受到疼，又不至于伤到他。

“杰克？”巴基惊醒了，手无力地垂下来，他试图把它们藏起来，但它们能去哪儿呢，“杰克——老天啊，对不起，操——你要不要紧？”

“你不会伤到我的。”史蒂夫的嗓子哑哑的，他咳了几下，他想，脖子或许会留下淤青，但这并不严重，更重的伤他都熬过来了。

巴基沉默了，他从史蒂夫的身上滑下去。他早就放弃了上帝，但冥冥之中上帝仍然操纵着他的命运。如果真是上帝让他失控，让他伤害了这个男人，那么它该死，它该为杰克脖子上的淤青死很多很多遍。他深深地叹息：“杰克，你怎么跑过来了？”

“你听上去很痛苦，”史蒂夫皱着眉从床上撑起来，“我没打疼你吧？”

“没有，”巴基说，“只是噩梦。我真的非常抱歉。”

“你——”史蒂夫看着被抓破的床单和枕头上湿润的痕迹，“你想让我离开吗？”

“我想，”巴基苦笑了一下，“我暂时睡不着了，来杯咖啡吗？”

“好，你想谈谈吗？或者我们也可以就这样看着月亮。”

他望向窗外，苍老的月球正注视着地球上的子民。它不说话，永远对它光芒下的事物保持沉默。然而还是有那么多的神话传说在歌颂它的美丽，它的纯洁。史蒂夫说：“你知道吗，美国被苏联的月球1号气坏了，打算先一步把人送到月亮上去。”

“很多人吗？”

“先送一只狗，然后是人。”

“我听过一个故事，”巴基说，“许多世纪前一个农夫发现了从海上走到月亮上的台阶，他一直上升，上升，但当他登上月亮时，台阶消失了，他就这样被困在了月亮上。几百年来他一直在月亮上耕耘，他把月亮当作花园，可它的土地太贫瘠了，他种不出任何花。我希望这只狗能找到他，这样他就不孤单了。”

“你不希望有人把他接回地球？”

“狗更好一些，狗永远不会伤害你，”巴基低下头，“实验室的光线很暗，出任务时，他们让我一直戴着护目镜，我必须是一个幽灵。我花了很久来适应光亮。在那段时间，光明是我的敌人，而黑夜意味着噩梦，我恐惧睡眠，又害怕白天。我就这样被推来推去，不属于任何地方。”

巴基主动袒露了他在苏联的经历，史蒂夫想，他应该诱导他说出更多，可能再也没有这么好的机会了，但话到嘴边却变成了：“你想回家吗？”

“我不能回去。”巴基惊愕地看着他。

“为什么？”

“我背叛了祖国，我——我帮苏联人杀了很多人。”

“这不是你的错，对吗，你是被迫的。”史蒂夫望着他，天知道他是多么渴望这个问题的答案，如果巴基是被迫的，如果他没有自我意志，那么他的上司就想错了，他也许可以不必杀他——“对吗？”这次他在问自己。

但巴基没有说话。史蒂夫的心沉了下来，“你的战争结束了，巴基，别把自己逼得太紧。”

“永远有打不完的战争。”

“那我会陪你的，”史蒂夫说，他望着巴基笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，在黑夜中它们就像珍珠一样闪亮，“待在月亮上一定很寂寞吧，我们有鸡尾酒、棒球、热带雨林，还有无与伦比的猫王。”

不知道从哪里来了一朵积雨云，把月亮完全遮蔽了，史蒂夫看不清巴基的表情。他用指腹摸上巴基的颧骨，摸到了很湿润的东西。

过了很久，巴基说：“我不相信誓言。”

“你不用相信，有我相信就够了，誓言只约束说出它的那一方。晚安，老顽固，留你一个人不要紧吧？”

巴基抹了抹脸，做了一个快滚的手势，史蒂夫立刻识趣地挪开身子，他在关门时没忘记冲巴基露出灿烂的笑容。这个该死的男人，巴基感觉自己的脑子又有点乱糟糟的了，史蒂夫存心想让他失眠，这个尝试未免太老套了。

他一整夜都没有睡着，巴基相信这只是咖啡因的作用，他看着天一点点变亮，想着史蒂夫说的傻话。老天，他几乎要当真了。

过了几天，巴基的房间响起了久违的敲门声，史蒂夫的腋窝夹着一台小型收音机，里面用英语说着什么。

“你在听总统的演讲吗？”

“乌布利希？”

“不，不是东德的，是我们的总统，J·F·肯尼迪。”史蒂夫把收音机放在桌上，里面间断传来一个男人的声音：“……自由是不可分割的，只要一人被奴役，所有的人都不自由……”

“你信上帝吗？”巴基突然问。

“我更相信正义。”

“这更艰难。”

“你不相信？”

“只是跟它没什么缘分，”巴基笑得很苦涩，“我被解雇了。”

“什么——”史蒂夫关上了收音机，“发生了什么？”

“我没有跟你讲过我们建筑工地的包工头，他，呃，并不那么友善。我的一个工友因为妻子生产，有好几天没来工地，他得闲之后第一时间赶到工地，却被告知自己被解雇了。他是一个非常坚强的人，但那天我看见他跪在包工头脚边，抽泣着说他还有妻子和孩子要养，他不能丢掉这份工作。我也恳求包工头，求他再给那个男人一次机会，但他没有答应。我只好把他拎起来。”

“拎起来？”史蒂夫皱起了眉。

“他显然非常困惑，他的眼球不停旋转，扫视着身边的东西，像在求证其他东西还受引力支配似的。”

史蒂夫没忍住笑了出来，“抱歉，所以他解雇了你？”

“还有那个男人，我没帮上忙。”

“这不是你的错，巴基。”

“我们什么时候走？”巴基轻轻地问。

史蒂夫愣了一下，“很快。”他说，“很快。没有工作的话你的钱够用吗？”

巴基站起身，从厨房柜子里拿出一个罐子。他把盖子打开给史蒂夫看。

“老天，你攒了不少钱。”

史蒂夫接过罐子，这是一个生了锈的奶粉罐，里面塞满了一卷卷纸币。

“我没什么可花的，”巴基说，他的喉结滑动了一下，像是下了很大的决心，“你也许可以教我，那些有趣的事。”

“当然，我已经想到了很多你绝不能错过的东西。”坦诚地说，史蒂夫并不比巴基更懂得生活，支撑他活下来的是他认为自己在做对世界有益的事，这让他感到由衷的快乐。而爱——那是很久没有被惦念起的、奢侈的东西，它没有益处，也无法被冠以简单的评价，或许这就是人们回避它的原因，世界上已经有太多的谜团使人精疲力尽。史蒂夫的眼睛亮了起来：“你猜怎么的，我们现在就可以去做有趣的事，你想去游乐场吗？”

借着这句话赋予他们的勇气，两个三十多岁的男人就这样兴冲冲地去游乐场了。

史蒂夫先带着巴基玩了离心转轴。当转轴开启时，天地都消失了，只有旋转，旋转，不停的旋转，耳边传来人群欢愉的尖叫声。失重和眩晕的感觉击中了他，当巴基开始发抖时，有什么人握住了他的手。

“别怕，这只是个游戏。”史蒂夫说。

他听不见史蒂夫的话，语言也随着人群旋转着。

“活下去。”史蒂夫握紧了他的手。

“你说什么？”

“待会儿你想玩气枪吗？”史蒂夫朝他大声喊。

“好！”他用力回答，让它足够有重量，不至于被转轴卷到空气中揉碎。

“选一个你喜欢的。”巴基举起枪，对面的墙上挂着许多毛绒玩具，它们每一个用一根细绳系在红心上。

史蒂夫指了指角落的小熊。

巴基只用一枪就射中了红心，小熊落进篮子，被摊主笑着递给史蒂夫。

“你笑了。”史蒂夫俯下身追逐着巴基试图躲避他的脸，“你笑起来很好看，你应该多笑笑。”

“这是我第一次给人好的东西。”巴基脸红了。

他们谈了更多在苏联的事。实验室所在的工厂的内部构造，周围建筑的特征，巴基甚至说起了他的日记，有一次他在唱片店听到了一个俄语女声，他突然想起了一些事，他买下了它，在写日记的时候播放，他觉得这可以让自己想起更多的事。别再告诉我更多了，史蒂夫在内心哀求，但他一句话也没有对巴基说。

有一天，史蒂夫在房间呆坐了一个下午，太阳一寸寸离开他的脸庞，屋子变得阴郁，让人无法忍受。他出门买了很多酒，很多巴基喜欢喝的酒。他们喝了一晚上，喝到最后巴基吐了，史蒂夫用毛巾给他擦，小心地帮他脱下脏衣服。

“我早就想问了，这是什么时候的伤？”史蒂夫抚上巴基腹部的一小块伤痕。

“南安普顿，44年9月，德国人给的。”

“这个呢？”

“我不记得了，我尽力了，”巴基嘟囔，“这个小地方，是我能记起来的一切。黄色的窗帘，黄色的沙发垫，我记得桌布上是枫叶，但我买不到，只好用棕榈叶代替……”

“你不记得？你不记得那些任务？”

“不……”

“和我说话，求你了。”史蒂夫把巴基紧紧抱在怀里，没有回答，巴基搭在他肩上睡着了。他下的药起效了。

他攥紧拳头，咬着后槽牙直到它们开始酸胀，他深吸了一口气，决定去巴基的卧室拿日记。他看到了那张让他又爱又恨的老唱片，他没有让自己的目光在它身上停留过长时间。

桌子上摊着一本日记，他关上它，转而去拿桌角放着的其他五本。一张纸在他往袋子里放日记的时候掉了出来。他困惑地拾起它，发现里面还有一张纸，里面的纸被小心地叠成两折，上面全是水渍，纸张也凹凸不平，他颤抖着展开它，上面是脸庞模糊的巴基，正看着酒馆的小窗，阳光落了他一身。有什么滴落在木桌上了，他摸了摸脸，才意识到是自己的眼泪。

他一本日记也没有带走。

他走出门，又叹了口气，折回来把巴基从沙发背到卧室，给他搭上被子。

他走了半个小时夜路，来到一个偏远的电话亭。他先打给西德的一家书店，再由书店的内线转到神盾局西德分局。

“他根本不记得自己做过什么，我申请遣送詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他至少应该接受审判，而不是被不明不白杀死在异国他乡。”

“不要错误地表示怜悯，这是政治。”

“我不是政治家。”

“你为政治家工作。”

“我为自己的信仰工作，先生，如果这就是所谓的‘伟大计划’，我宁愿——”

电话挂断了。

“操。”他把电话砸在了电话机上。

现在是宵禁，没有人在街上走动。他沿着柏林墙行走，避免着粗鲁的探照灯。探照灯扫过墙上歪歪扭扭的喷漆，史蒂夫低下了头。他都记得，起初它只是一条白线，有小孩沿着白线行走、跳跃，不疲地做着游戏。墙建起来以后，他再也没有见过那些孩子。他曾听过一个波兰小镇因为战时区划一分为二，夫与妻隔着长长的界河举行婚礼，婚礼没有完成，警察就来了，遗失的彩带和鲜花沿着河流漂向远方。拥抱是人的本能，战争却促使着人相离，史蒂夫想，这太荒谬了。

他走到另一个电话亭。

“娜塔莎，西伯利亚那边有没有收获？”

“我们按你的描述找到了那个废弃的工厂，牢房一样的隔间，甚至更糟，没有任何隐私可言。山姆破译了一部分医疗文件，我们怀疑这个计划的规模更大，你立了大功，史蒂夫。”

“你说的医疗文件是什么？”

“这会干扰你的判断吗？”娜塔莎带上了调侃的语调，“山姆跟我说你和任务目标相处得非常融洽，这可不太专业。”

“我真好奇山姆在面试时干了什么才让组织觉得他不会泄露任何秘密。”

“朋友之间不算泄密，”娜塔莎说，“所以？”

“他是一个英雄，娜特，我只说这一句。”

“既然你已经有了判断，我想我不必再说了。”娜塔莎笑了，“有时候你就像个孩子，你不忍受，史蒂夫，很多人认为忍受是理所应当的，他们长大了，变成了一滩烂泥，但你没有。”

“别指望我改变。”

“永远，”娜塔莎说，“永远不要改变，不然我会飞到西德揍你。”

他挂断了电话。太阳已经升起来了，他走到铺子买了一包烟和火柴，抽了一口他就剧烈咳嗽起来，他皱眉看着它，把它扔进了垃圾桶。娜塔莎是对的，他已经决定了一切，第一件事就是回到巴基家，把一切讲清楚。

当他走进卧室想看看巴基醒了没时，他又和那把枪见面了。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”史蒂夫举起手，“我的真名。”

“所以不是‘杰克’，”巴基看着桌上被翻动过的日记，“也没有回家这回事。”

“听我说——”

“我都明白。”巴基垂下手，枪磕在地板上，发出咚的一声轻响。

史蒂夫呆呆地看着巴基。

“在酒馆我就知道了，除了你，没有人想要跟我主动交谈，他们怕我。我不想再逃了，没关系，史蒂夫，”他露出短暂而疲惫的笑容，有一瞬间，他想到那只在饿肚子时会跑来的猫，“这些天我真的很快乐，如果是你的话，我不在乎。”

他的心已经没有那么强大，强大到可以向爱挑战了。待在黑暗中是多么轻松，在黑暗中他不会被审视，被追捕，不会露出丑陋的伤疤，也只有在黑暗中，他和别的人可以是平等的。但史蒂夫出现了，从第一次他注视到他的金发时，那太耀眼了，像太阳一样刺痛了他的眼睛。或许，活着会是幸福的？这个想法曾使他胆战心惊，但现在——

“巴基，我——”

“滚！”巴基低吼了一声，他揪住史蒂夫的衣领，把他的背重重砸在墙上，“你利用我，你什么都不跟我说就离开，都可以，但你他妈为什么还要回来？”

“我说过会带你回家。还有，”史蒂夫忍着背上的疼痛从怀里掏出一张唱片扔在地上，“你不要再在写日记的时候放那张唱片了，我快被它跳针的地方烦死了。”

巴基没有说话，屋子里只有他们的喘息声。半晌，他把史蒂夫放下来，轻轻地，他吸了吸鼻子：“你学会抽烟了。”

史蒂夫笑了：“很遗憾没有，我呛到了，没人教过我这个。”

巴基打开抽屉，塞给史蒂夫一包茶叶，头也不回地向门走去。

“你去哪儿？”

“吃早餐。”

“我呢？”

“谁管你。”

他们最终一起吃了早餐。

“我不能走。”巴基说。

“我们不是说好了——”

“我走了谁来喂她？”巴基垂下眼睛。

老天，史蒂夫想，他担心那只猫。

“我在东柏林有个线人，可以——好吧，可以信任他。”

结果，他还是去找了朗姆洛。这个男人在寄给他们团队的礼物里藏了一条活的蝮蛇，他甚至不惜重金贿赂海关。山姆是那个打开箱子的不幸的人，他吓到在办公室开了五枪，并挥舞着还在测试中的翅膀撞破玻璃飞了出去，山姆、娜塔莎和他当天就被取消了年终奖。

“一个礼物，真的吗，罗杰斯？我第一次收到情报以外的东西。”朗姆洛眯起眼笑了，他掐灭了还剩大半的香烟，盯着史蒂夫手上不安分的白猫。

“是巴基——我指巴恩斯的，我想你或许可以帮忙照顾，”史蒂夫把她放在地上，“咬朗姆洛的地毯，”他向白猫传递脑电波，抬起头冲朗姆洛假笑：“你没有猫咪过敏症之类的吧。”

“看来我得开始订牛奶了，”朗姆洛转身去厨房，“她有名字吗？”

“没有。”

“你说她是巴恩斯的猫。”

“他没给她取名字，他不想让她属于自己。”

“好吧，玛琳·黛德丽，过来吃小鱼干。”

史蒂夫笑了。

“罗杰斯，之前的计划是为你一个人制定的，用伪造好的身份出入境不会有任何破绽。但巴恩斯没有身份证、居住证明、护照，入关时没有登记，他什么都没有。乌布利希出台了很多政策来限制人们出入东柏林，他们每个月做一次人口普查，任何人都有书面记录。我不知道巴恩斯是怎么瞒过他们的，如果给他伪造身份，他们会把东柏林的户口簿翻烂，然后惊喜地发现根本没有这个人，那时候等待他的就只有子弹了。”朗姆洛指了指自己的左肩，“况且，我不觉得他的那只胳膊可以瞒过安检。”

“有没有别的办法？”史蒂夫盯着朗姆洛的挂钟出神。

“只有一个，”朗姆洛说，“翻越柏林墙。”

史蒂夫转而去看百叶窗，光线被切成很多片，散落在地板上。挂钟里的布谷鸟冲出来啼了三声。他已经下定决心了。

“这无异于自杀，你可以自己走，没有人成功过。”

“我不会丢下他一个人，”史蒂夫站起身，向朗姆洛告别，“如果翻越过去，我们就踏平它，如果倒在墙下，我们就成为台阶。”

朗姆洛面无表情地盯着史蒂夫，久到史蒂夫觉得他打算在这里完成哀悼。接着，朗姆洛埋头用叉子把小鱼干拨进盘子，递给白猫，“凌晨1点，蓝天使咖啡馆门前，车牌号B-JK-127。我会通知山姆·威尔逊。”

回家之后，他把这件事告诉了巴基。

“你可以过海关，”巴基又露出了做噩梦那天史蒂夫看到的恐惧的神色，“这不会成功的，任何试图翻越柏林墙的人都会被当场击毙。”

“值得一试。”

“你应该一个人走。”

“我不会抛下你的。”

“我曾经见过一个男人，他用钳子剪断了铁蒺藜，就向墙冲过去，他们叫他停下，但他没有。接着枪就响了，他在墙上狠狠抓了几下，像张纸一样倒了下去。有人想去救他，但警卫来了——”巴基陷在回忆里，手几乎痉挛般握着史蒂夫的手腕。

“巴基，看着我，”史蒂夫说，“不会有事的，这是唯一的办法，我要带你一起走，我发了誓，记得吗？我们一起翻那堵该死的墙，一起到滕珀尔霍夫机场，一起回布鲁克林，叫东德呀苏联呀这些混账滚得远远的。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫接着说，“我总觉得我们已经认识很久了，或者说这样才是对的。我是真心的。我们都住在布鲁克林，这是一个奇迹，不是吗？也许某个时刻我们就在同一个地方，却不知道彼此的存在。”

他已经有好几年没有回布鲁克林，但那些宽阔的街道只要他闭上眼睛就能回忆起来，他在心里想象着他和巴基可能会在哪里遇见。巴基喜欢音乐，也许是黑郁金香唱片店，就在第三个架子前，他抬眼就对上一双灰绿色的眸子，那该有多么惊喜呀。或者在浪荡儿酒馆，当人群被歌声吸引着走向舞厅，只剩下他们两个人，他会看见他，他会走向他，绝不犹疑。这真实到令他心碎。他几乎要问出口了，仁慈的上帝，为什么？但真的有神在听，在看，在怜悯着世人吗？如果有，为什么它对巴基的噩梦视而不见，又任凭他的战友们在自己身旁倒下？而现在，他甚至不知道他们能否活着翻越柏林墙，那只是一面墙而已，一面不到三米，用水泥砌起来的墙，它甚至不是神的杰作，而是以肉身筑成的。

但他没有说这些，他凝视着巴基的眼睛，说：“这样的日子会来到的：宽广的街头有正义，人们有尊严地活着。你相信吗？”

巴基想，为了你，我相信。我还愿意相信生活可以非常幸福。除了屈辱和痛苦，生命中还可以有别的东西，它能让你由衷的发笑，由衷的享受生活。人生中第一次，他想投入地生活，投入地爱，投入地去看史蒂夫描述过的街道以及早就在自己梦中来来往往的行人，他们的面孔会变得具体、鲜活，史蒂夫和他也会在那里。美国是那么辽阔，一定有属于他们的位置，他将不再是一个幽灵。

“老天，你做了什么啊，史蒂夫，我正要求着公正，”巴基笑了，他迎上史蒂夫的眼神，他的灰绿眸子变得深邃、坚硬，他说：“我准备好了。”

他们在指定时间上了朗姆洛的车，四周一片黑暗，没有街灯，很少有房间还亮着灯，但柏林墙非常明亮，探照灯不停地扫着墙下，他能看见垃圾和树叶在黑暗中被风吹动，墙下没有任何活物。

“日记我是自愿给你的，你要知道，”巴基望着一片飞旋的枯叶，他想努力讲点轻松的事，“你才没有这么大的本事。”

“你喝了四杯伏特加就醉倒了。”

“你就是该死的喝不醉，是吗？”对，就这样，和我顶嘴吧，巴基想，如果这就是结局。

“这并不值得炫耀，”史蒂夫说，“事情变得太过艰难的时候，我巴不得痛痛快快醉上一次，但这个世界需要我，巴基，美国需要我。”

巴基垂下眼睛，他很久就想问了，他知道苏联人也曾需要他，但那只是——

“被需要是什么感觉？”

史蒂夫愣了一下。“你不知道？”你不知道我有多需要你，他想，他握紧了巴基的手，让巴基的左手停留在他的心口，他的心脏在巴基掌心突突跳动，“像这样。”他用嘴唇轻轻贴上巴基的嘴唇，他们的嘴唇都很干燥，巴基想，但很温暖，非常非常温暖。史蒂夫睁开眼睛：“巴克，你感觉到了吗？”

如果他们无一幸存，这会是一个秘密。这个吻，还有所有的一切。

“你是个傻瓜。”巴基回答。

车子停在了一栋废弃化工厂和柏林墙中间的狭长区域。朗姆洛把钳子递给史蒂夫：“这是警力最弱的区域，今天只有一个通勤人员在瞭望塔值班。你们要从那个梯子上去，信号灯每隔三分钟扫一遍这个区域，先在暗下来时剪断铁蒺藜，再在它暗下来的时候穿过铁蒺藜的空隙，用不了两分钟，先生们，你们就在墙的另一边了。”

“谢谢你，真的。”史蒂夫笑了。

“拜托，我再也不想看见你这该死的笑容了，”朗姆洛拍了拍史蒂夫的背，“快走吧，罗杰斯，回到你应该属于的那边去吧。”

当探照灯的光线慢慢消失，朗姆洛的眼睛不再反射出任何光亮，他转过身，头也不回地回到了那片幽暗里。

现在是东柏林的宵禁时间，没有呼喊，没有细语，一切都陷在沉沉的、凝固的寂静中。突然，从遥远的地方响起了清澈的歌声，那是从柏林墙的另一边传来的。它像飞鸟，轻轻越过墙壁，盘旋在柏林上空，它向下，向下，落在黑暗的房间，黑暗的长廊，它洁白的脚掌落在黑暗的心上。音乐，永恒的音乐，不眠的音乐，就在另一边，就在——

“致自由。”史蒂夫说。

他们开始奔跑。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自马丁·里特《柏林谍影》、波兰小镇婚礼的描述来自安哲罗普洛斯《鹳鸟踟蹰》、店名都是抄的电影标题


End file.
